Presence
by Angeliel
Summary: ZoRobin Week #3 - Presence: How can anyone miss who is always next to you? A conversation in the middle of silence between Zoro and Robin that can change things much. Too much sugar without making them OOC.


#3 – Presence

Well I'm writing in english because I don't know if brazilians are in this 1st ZoRobin Week, so, I hope you enjoy this little one and don't mind about my english mistakes ^_^

This is the third in a set of 7, maybe, they'll have a second, or even a 3th parte, at first they are all one shots… this one is REALLY short… Don't mind, I'll start the AU theme now, because this one you be the longest and I think (I'm not sure) it'll have more chapters… ^_^

Special thanks for my boyfriend, how inspires me and reads all my fail fics and are a big part of this one…

* * *

Robin missed those moments.

She sat in the sun chair and Zoro sitting leaning on the railing of the ship, their swords in his arms, a nap in the middle afternoon. She would have one of his books to read while listening his paced breathing.

Two years without so enjoyable routine. Only silence and the sounds of the rest of the world.

Robin smiled. It was good to be back.

"You've been smiling more." Eyes still closed, the swordsman raised his head toward the archaeologist.

"I always smile ..."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She knew she had become more confident and more reliable, had ceased to smile in order to hide her feelings and now their smiles used to say how she felt.

"I think it was I missed here, miss you all."

"It was really hard not having them around. The noise was the most did lack."

"Missing me too, Kenshi-san?" Robin asked in a tone of mockery, liked to tease the swordsman.

"No. .." she knew the disappointment was etched on her face, the smile undone. "It is impossible to miss someone that is always there." Her heart skipped a beat with his sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Every night when I finished my training, going to sleep, I looked out the window and all night there was a small bird. A black back bird, a robin"

Robin smiled bewildered, he continued.

"And then I knew you were there, somehow. Was easier to endure the days with this ..." He had never spoken that way. These two years had changed them in various ways. "Anyway, I never thanked you for trying, that day ..."

Robin knew what he meant, Sabaody, Kizaru and the fact of her desperation to try to get him out from under the rays of the Admiral.

She did not know how to answer that. There was much to be said, but it would change everything, but still, maybe it was not the time.

"I. .."

"Do not say that there was nothing ..."

"And all the times you helped me? You even had me as a nakama, but still helped me several times, I never understood why."

Zoro shrugged, not even he knew why. He opened his one eye and smirked.

"I didn't know, but now, I'm sure. I trust you, Robin." He stood up and walked over to her and she flinched a little, the book has fallen and forgotten beside the chair. "And no matter what and against whom, I'll protect you ..."

It was strange that situation, Robin looking at the swordsman straight in the eye as he sat beside her.

As he lifted his right hand and touched her hair, brushing the skin of her neck, like a cliché of a soap opera, but still gave her goosebumps.

They were so focused on that situation only heard the cries for the fourth or fifth time they were called.

"Robin-cwhuan! Marimo! Food, come right before the captain-baka eat everything!" Sanji was fast approaching, so Zoro stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

Robin let out the air that had not even noticed that he was holding and laughed.

Picking up the book next to the chair, stood up and left then with a new perspective, that perhaps he had to say did not need words.

After all, they had understood very silent, doesn't it?

* * *

How much sugar! Just developing diabetes ...

I do not think they have been very OOC this time, but it was too cute ... XD

I hope you enjoyed. Today I posted early because now I'll start writing tomorrow's, Alternate Universe, will be the largest in the series and possibly have chapters, but I'll just start posting tomorrow ...

Thanks again to my wonderful boyfriend who would not help me and let me do this sugary thing. I love you.

If you've read this far, leave a review, please ...


End file.
